


唯一挚爱

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bitchslapping, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Gun Kink, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 机工x舞者，内含枪械play，碧池，dirty talk
Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573813
Kudos: 20





	唯一挚爱

机工裹着一股寒风走进这家夜总会的大门，他冷着脸，径直走向喧闹的人群，仿佛他周身的寒气是源自他的体内。

靠近舞台，他一眼就能看到人群注意力的焦点。舞者正穿着性感的服饰在舞台上卖弄风骚，不顾四周的人群与演奏的诗人调情。舞者几乎整个人都蹭到了诗人身上，诗人本该摸着琴的手不知何时已经移到了他的屁股上。他们大胆的举动使得人群近乎疯狂，直到机工不顾群众的抱怨气势汹汹的挤进人群。他一下就跨上了舞台，然后动作粗暴的把舞者从诗人身上扯了下来。

惊恐的尖叫爆发开来，仍穿着战斗用服饰的机工显然使这一行为沾染了恐怖气息。舞者却没有丝毫的惊慌失措，他就那样软软的瘫在地上，完全没有要起来的意思。“是你啊。”

机工瞄了一眼舞者那正在滴落淫水的屁股，露出了厌恶的神情，“和那种小白脸蹭蹭你就这样了？恶心的母狗。”

舞者还是笑嘻嘻的，“你吃醋了？”

机工怒意更甚，他拽着舞者的头发，把他拖下舞台。这样被一路粗暴的拖行，舞者反倒发出兴奋的喘息。机工在角落里停下，在这种店的角落经常会有人做偷偷摸摸的事情，舞者可以嗅到空气里残余的荷尔蒙气息，忍不住吸了吸鼻子。

“怎么，你已经饥渴到连别人做完剩下的精液味道都不放过了？”机工冷冷的看着舞者，“我还以为你每天吃不同人的精液已经吃饱了。”

“你觉得我是会吃饱的人吗？”舞者谄媚的爬到机工脚边，扒在他腿上，把脸埋进机工的裤裆里。雄性的气息让他愉悦，舞者已经急不可耐的伸出舌头舔湿了机工裤裆那层布，“而且他们的肉棒当然比不上你的啊。”舞者含混不清的说着。

机工一抬腿踢翻了舞者，“你对每个人都这么说的吧，贱人。”

舞者锲而不舍的又爬回去，他趴在地上低头舔着机工的鞋，“不然呢，要是只对你不说，你不是太可怜了吗？”舞者抬起头，他为了今晚的表演还化了妆，脸上的脂粉在夜总会暧昧的灯光下更显妖冶。

“站起来，到墙那边去，屁股对着我。”舞者的笑容刺痛了机工的眼睛，他挪开了目光。

“好的~”舞者因为期待尾音都上扬起来，他乖巧的用手撑住墙壁，然后撅起了自己的屁股。他回头用那种用来勾引男人的风情万种的眼神看着机工，甚至用一只手撑开了他汁水淋漓的肉穴，显然已经迫不及待了。

机工走近了舞者，然后打掉了他那只撑开屁股洞的手，“我说了，手撑着墙，别做多余的事情。”舞者收回了手，撒娇似的哼哼两声以示不满，然后就老实的等着机工操他。实际上他夸奖机工肉棒确实是真心实意的，他交了那么多男朋友，还没有谁的肉棒像机工的那样与他契合。但他是个婊子，不可能对一个男人一心一意，他们的恋情很快就在机工第六次抓到他和别的男人乱搞时宣告结束。

舞者试图挽留过机工，但这个死心眼的男人拒绝和其他人共享舞者。可是机工还是像这样一次一次的来找他，就像一个试图把不贞妻子抓回家的丈夫。

舞者没有等到他心心念念的肉棒，一个冰冷坚硬的东西捅进了舞者的肉穴，当他意识到那是机工的爱枪时，他立刻就射了。和机工交往的时候他知道这个男人有多么宝贝自己的枪械，现在他却用爱惜的枪操自己下贱的淫穴，这个事实让舞者性兴奋到了极点，他感觉自己的鸡巴爽的都要爆了。

舞者发浪的扭动起屁股，“再插进来一点！你的枪管够长的，用枪口顶顶我那里，你知道是哪里的……”舞者的声音从未如此甜腻，“求你了，还有乳头也，硬的好疼……”

“你说的那里是哪里？我可不知道你这个荡妇什么时候说话也委婉起来了？”

“就是碰到了会让我变成母狗的地方！快点！枪管操的我好爽，再粗暴一点，”舞者兴奋的口水都不受控制的流了下来，“我会用屁股好好帮你保养的！”

“就是不碰你也是母狗。”机工嗤了一声，但还是顺了舞者的心意，用力的把枪往舞者的身体深处顶了顶，舞者立刻发出了不得了的淫叫，贱穴还喷出不少骚水。“哈，哈，好棒……我肮脏的骚水把你的枪浸透了……呃，我好像吸过头了，枪太进来了，但是好爽……穴肉也嵌进枪口了……”舞者翻着白眼，他的身体剧烈的抖了一下，然后前端喷出大股的尿液——他失禁了。

机工垂下目光，看着舞者的尿液和后面的淫汁打湿了舞裙，现在那层湿漉漉的纱贴着舞者的皮肤，上面还有之前射出来的精液，已经凝固在上面了。机工咬紧了牙。手上的力道不断加大，想要扣下扳机的心情是如此的强烈。他向后扯着舞者的头发，愤恨的撕咬着他的耳垂，“我真想往你肚子里射几颗子弹打爆你的骚穴，臭婊子。”

“那你就打吧，”舞者的屁股又收紧了，“死在高潮里感觉会很舒服。”

机工松开了舞者血淋淋的耳朵，毫不留情的把枪管从舞者身体里拔了出来，舞者一瞬间有内脏都被连带着扯出去的错觉，疼的弓起了身体。他偏头看着机工，对方对裹满黏液的枪管没有露出嫌恶的神情，一言不发的把枪放在了一边。

“在我打烂你之前，我会先用力的操你，操到你双腿合不拢，”机工扼住了舞者的脖颈，“然后把你放在路边，让所有的人都来干你，直到你死为止。”

舞者软软的任机工掐着自己，“可是你舍得吗？”他用近乎怜悯的眼神看着机工，“你还爱我不是吗？”

机工没有回答他，脱下裤子给了舞者期盼的肉棒。舞者立刻扭起了屁股，果然他们的肉体是最契合的，机工的肉棒与他每一块穴肉都严丝合缝的贴在一起。他尽可能的把屁股翘起来去贴近机工的胯，几乎是想要永远吸着机工的阴茎。他整个身体依靠在机工身上，手已经离开了墙壁，不老实的扒拉着机工的手指，想要把他的手往自己胸前带，让他抚慰一下因为欲望变得红肿的乳头。机工的手掌往他胸部移过去，因为长期摆弄机械满是老茧的手掌反而让舞者被刺激的更加厉害，想到这双摩挲器械的手现在服务着自己这身可耻的淫肉，舞者被一种前所未有的满足感填满了。“你的鸡巴真的太棒了。”舞者转过头去吻机工，机工没有咬他，而是温柔的吸吮他的舌头，就像他们刚刚在一起那时一样。

机工射在了舞者体内，舞者挣扎着想要换一个体位，他转过来面对着机工，双手环住他的脖子。机工把他推到墙边，舞者的脚碰到了机工放在地上的枪，于是把之前还用肉穴死命夹着舍不得放走的步枪踢飞出去。机工把他摁在墙上，他殷勤的抬起腿勾住机工的腰。机工凑过去，舞者以为他会吻自己，想不到机工开口说话了。

“你不会在吃醋吧，对我的那些机械？”

舞者媚人的笑凝固在脸上，然后他选择用一个湿吻堵住机工的嘴。他比刚才更加卖力了，可能是为了掩饰自己的心虚。他拼命榨取着机工的肉棒，想要重新夺回主导权，他是傲慢的，喜欢机工追在他后面被他耍弄的模样。

机工好像就这样遗忘了那个话题，专心操干着舞者，他们换了好几个姿势，直到最后舞者挺着被精液灌到隆起的小腹坐在机工身上。机工就躺在他们欢爱时滴落的那滩液体上，看着舞者坐在自己的阴茎上扭动，那痴态甚至会让人怀疑他的精神不太正常。

舞者每一次抬起臀部都有精液流出来，他肚子里的空间早就到极限了，但还是不知足的活动着，他的双手还自己揉捏着胸部，在机工面前故作媚态，把乳肉挤出各种各样的形状。舞者的阴茎上挂着乱七八糟的液体全部蹭在了机工的小腹上。

“够了。”

“怎么了，你不行了吗。”舞者贴在机工身上发骚的扭动，“我还没吃饱啊。”

“你肚子里已经满了，精液都漏出来了。”

舞者痴痴的笑了，他在机工脸颊上蹭了蹭，“射再多也没办法怀孕的……肚子装不下了就射我嘴里，脸上身上。因为我爱死你的鸡巴了，我很高兴能做你的鸡巴套子。”他亲了亲机工的嘴角。

机工抬腿把舞者从身上踢了下去，然后拽着他让他抬头，舞者听话的张开嘴，甚至伸出了舌头，不知廉耻的唾液滴落下来。机工把阴茎对准他的嘴射了进去，舞者把它们全部吞了下去，依然傻笑着看着机工。

“你要走了？”他看着穿裤子的机工。

“回家把发情母狗的骚味洗掉。”

舞者坐在地上，摸了摸自己涨起的肚子，“你还会来的。”他用的是肯定的语气。

“不过你下回也不会在这了吧。”机工冷哼一声。

“但是如果你找到我，”舞者打开了双腿，对着机工用双手扒开流着精液的肉穴，“这里随时为你准备着哦，亲爱的。”

end


End file.
